


Cherry Pie

by mosvalsky



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drug Use, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosvalsky/pseuds/mosvalsky
Summary: Rick and Summer get faded.





	Cherry Pie

The height of the summertime heat weighed on the Smith family. Fans were set up to blast at the couch, where Rick and Summer were sitting watching TV, but they were only barely scratching the surface of the heat. Rick and Summer both wore tank tops and shorts and even with the fans on full blast, found themselves sticking to the couch.

"Grandpa," Summer started to complain, laying her head against Rick's sweaty shoulder. She quickly realized that was a mistake. She grimaced as she wiped his shoulder sweat from her face. "Gross," she said and then continued, "Can't we just like, portal to somewhere cooler? Like, a universe where people listened to scientists about global warming?" 

"Yeah, but most of those universes are full of giant spiders," Rick said, his attention barely moved from the television.

"I think I would take the spiders," Summer said casually.

Rick grunted in response.

"Do you at least have any like, space weed or anything? I mean, that would make the situation better, right?"

Rick snorted, "Space weed. Yeah, Summer, I have 'space weed,'" he made sure to emphasize the air quotes, "But why the fuck would I share with you?" He eyed Summer rudely. 

"Because I'm your favorite granddaughter?" Summer asked with a hint of mischief in her voice. 

Rick rolled his eyes, but stood up, surprising both of them. He left for the garage, and for a second Summer thought her request had pissed him off enough to just leave without a word. But, after a minute he came back, pulling his jacket on, with his portal gun in hand. Summer was half-joking when she suggested the "space weed" but she was happy enough to go along with it. So when Rick wordlessly opened a portal and stepped in, she was right behind him.

The portal entered into a dark room. To her relief, it was cool and air conditioned. Her skin prickled at the change in temperature. She looked around and saw that it looked pretty much like a hookah bar, from the one that she and a few friends had snuck into once. There were several groups of aliens there, sat at different tables and couches around strange somewhat bong-looking contraptions. 

"Sit here," Rick said, pointing at a couch, "I've got a friend here who'll set us up."

Summer obliged. She slid into the middle of the couch and looked around. Bluish smoke rose and covered the place with a general sort of haze. She also noticed it smelled faintly of strawberry. 

Rick came back, a slight swagger to his walk. He was clearly excited and a little too proud about something. "Fractal dust," he said quietly as soon as he got within Summer's earshot. He held up a ziploc bag of familiar-looking sparkling pink crystals. Summer's heart suddenly dropped.

"I thought we were just gonna smoke some weed," she said hesitantly, looking at the bag Rick was now stuffing into his jacket.

"We're gonna start with that, yeah," Rick said, taking out his flask and taking a drink. "What, can you not hang, Su-eeaugh-ummer?" 

Summer frowned at the accusation and crossed her arms. "Hey, I can hang just fine."

Before Rick could reply, a drumbloxian brought to their table a tall bong-looking-thing. "Oh yeah," Rick said, eyeing the thing lustfully. The drumbloxian then set down a case and opened it. It was full of a ton of individual ziploc baggies of brightly colored weed.

"What'll you have today Rick?" The drumbloxian asked.

"Shit...hmm.....gimme uh..." Rick took a second to think. 

In the meantime, the drumbloxian cast a leering glance at Summer. "And who's this sweet thing you've brought?" He asked with a tone that made Summer internally gag.

"That's *eurghp* my granddaughter, Zabraxas. Hands and eyes off," Rick said possessively, casting him a warning look. 

"Oh, sorry Rick," Zabraxas put up his hands in a show of apology. Summer just sat there, a little uncomfortable.

Rick grunted, then said, "We'll have some cherry pie."

Zabraxas nodded and then rifled through the bags until he found the right one. The bag of weed had a cute illustration of a slice of pie on it, and was full of bright green, very frosty nugs. Summer looked at it in excitement. This would be so much better than the cheap weed she was used to getting through her friend's network. 

Zabraxas pulled out a grinder and put in a couple nugs, and gave it a few loving turns. He then packed a bowl and handed the bong off to Rick. 

"Ladies first," Rick said with a smirk, and handed the bong to Summer. Summer greedily accepted. Zabraxas handed her a lighter and walked off, and she took a fat rip that left her coughing and her eyes watering. Rick laughed and took the bong from her. He lit the bowl and inhaled coolly, holding the smoke in for a few seconds before exhaling. He looked at summer with a grin. She was still a coughing mess. "Your turn," he grinned and passed the bong again. Summer accepted it more hesitatingly this time. After her coughing fit, she wasn't quite sure she was actually up for partying with Rick. Seeing how cool he was after taking his first hit, she figured this would be quite a ride. She took another hit, and handled it a bit better. She only coughed a little bit.

"So do you come here often?" Summer asked, passing the bong. 

"What are you, hitting on me?" 

"Grandpa, gross. Not like that and you know it!" Summer said, outrage in her voice. 

Rick laughed, "I will remind you Summer that family means nothing, but yeah I come here sometimes to blow off steam. The weed all comes from Earth so there's really nothing special about it. I mostly come here because Zabraxas has the fractal dust hookup." He sank into the couch and spread his arms out behind him. Summer followed suit and got comfortable, lifting a leg up and tucking it under her. 

"Grandpa, I thought we were gonna smoke space weed. It's not space weed if it comes from Earth," Summer said matter of factly. 

Rick replied, "Yeah, it's just that Earth is actually the ideal environment for growing weed. At least, some parts on earth. They grow it on a few other planets, but it really just isn't as good."

Summer laughed. "How did we get so lucky to get the weed planet then?"

Rick smiled, "It's the only thing that makes up for everything else that's shitty about Earth."

They sat a few moments in silence, just letting the experience wash over them. Summer took a minute to really look at her surroundings. It was the seediest looking place she had been, like a really bad dive bar. There were weird looking aliens sitting in corners by themselves, and everything was darkly lit. There was music playing, but it was some alien kind of music that just sounded like beeps and clicks. Still, summer felt extremely relaxed. She sat there for a while, enjoying the feeling. Rick cast a glance at her and laughed. "It's hitting, isn't it?"

Summer just nodded. She began to feel so lazy and heavy that she scooted over close to Rick and laid her head on his shoulder. Rick let one of his arms come down to Summer's shoulder and pulled her into him. "mmm" she said contentedly. She was completely relaxed, and felt safe with Rick's arm around her. 

Rick began to trace circles on Summer's bare shoulder without thinking. Summer hummed happily. "This is great," she sighed. Rick just nodded in agreement. The weed was starting to hit him and he felt both outside of his body and fully weighted down through his body to the couch. He was barely aware that he had Summer hugged into him, and that he was mindlessly touching her.

"You're great, Rick," Summer said with a grin. Rick brought his hand from her shoulder up to her head and patted it gently, smoothing her hair down. He kept his hand on her head for a while, stroking her hair. "You're great too," he responded a few minutes later, when her comment had finally fully registered with him.

They sat there together for a while, enjoying each other's presence, and occasionally making dumb comments. Summer at one point started going off about how Earth weed was technically "space weed" since Earth was in space. She thought it was extremely enlightened of her to realize that, and Rick nodded in vehement agreement. 

Summer slumped further into Rick's body. She stretched herself out on the couch with one leg bent, and came to rest on Rick's bony lap. She grumbled while adjusting herself, complaining about Rick's skinny, pointy bones. She eventually found a spot that was comfortable enough and closed her eyes. Rick brought his hand down to continue stroking her hair. She sighed happily. 

Rick looked down at her splayed out on his lap and had to fight a sudden urge to see her as the woman she was instead of his granddaughter. Truth was, the only reason that family meant nothing to him was because he felt that if family meant something, he would be a monster. Because he had never been so at ease and happy as when he had his granddaughter hanging all over him. She smelled like her strawberry shampoo, and her skin was so soft, and she was just so beautiful. He always did have a thing for redheads. 

A part of him knew that the weed would bring out these sick feelings of his, and a part of him knew that that was exactly why he had agreed to bring Summer to this place. She was so vulnerable there, laying on him and high out of her mind. She was so comfortable being so close to him. A part of him felt awful for feeling this way, but the weed was also keeping him from thinking too hard about it.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Summer moving in his lap. "Ow," he said as she hit a sensitive spot hard with her elbow. "Oh my god, I'm sorry grandpa," she said, patting the place she had hit as if to make up for hitting it. She then realized exactly where she had just put her hand and apologized profusely again. Rick just laughed, "the least you can do is give me a better handjob than that." 

"Grandpa!" Summer said, taken aback. She then looked hard at Rick and tried to read his face. "Wait, you're not serious are you?"

Rick replied calmly, "I'm always serious about handjobs, Summer." He was half kidding, and that registered with Summer. 

"Sooooo..."She started, "If I did this," and she rubbed his crotch again, keeping her hand there and looking up at him, "You wouldn't mind?" 

Rick was a little taken aback. He didn't expect that from Summer at all. With all her "Grandpa, gross!" comments whenever he said something sexual, she was the last person he expected to do something like that. But, then again, the family was pretty fucked up in general, and that ran pretty deep. 

Without too much thought, he laid his hand on top of hers and rubbed it on himself. Summer looked happy to have her offer accepted and continued rubbing him, admiring when she felt him hardening. 

She went for the button on his shorts and unzipped them. She pulled out his cock and ran her tongue up the shaft, looking straight into Rick's eyes with an innocent expression. 

"Christ, Summer, what's gotten into you?" Rick said, really surprised at his granddaughter's sudden lasciviousness. 

"You just feel so good, Rick," she said, planting a kiss at the base of his cock and kissing her way up to the tip. She lapped at the head with her tongue and then taking his length into her mouth. Rick moaned and placed a hand on her head, rubbing her forehead affectionately with his thumb. 

"Holy shit, Summer," Rick said as Summer began bobbing her head on his cock. She took it out of her mouth for a second and spit on it, working the shaft with her hand, and then took it back into her mouth, her hand still moving in rhythm. 

Rick felt the heat build in him as her hot mouth encapsulated him. He wanted to moan but he suppressed it, not wanting anyone else to know what was going on. Especially since he had told Zabraxas that this girl was his granddaughter. The drumbloxians were cool with a lot of things, but incest was still really taboo.

After barely suppressing another moan when summer managed to take his massive cock all the way to the hilt and sputtered and coughed, her eyes scrunched up and watery, he lifted her head and shoved her off of him. He quickly shoved his cock back inside his shorts and got up, taking Summer by the arm and dragging her into another room.

"Where are we going?" Summer asked, breathless.

"Private room," Rick said. He had a fire in his eyes and determination to get Summer into a more private place immediately. "I've been in here a few times with some other people. Zabraxas is always cool with it"

"Doesn't he know that we're related?" Summer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't think about it," Rick responded and pulled her into the room and shut the door behind him. It was just a small, cramped room with a couch and a table, and a little countertop with a coffee maker on top, and a minifridge. It looked like a break room. Summer didn't have time to question it though, because Rick shoved her into the door and kissed her hard. The kiss was open-mouthed and hot. Summer gasped against it. Rick invaded her mouth with his tongue, and Summer in turn sucked on it. Rick moaned. He kissed her face down to her neck and sucked and kissed at her while he grabbed her waist, rubbing her sides, then moving his hands up to grab her tits. He moved his hands all over her body, as if he couldn't get enough of her. They kissed again, and it was tender but desperate. Rick moved his lips roughly against Summer's, as if trying to devour her.

When he had had enough teasing, he grabbed her arm and practically threw her onto the couch. Summer gasped and grinned at him. He undid her shorts and tugged them down, pulling them off, and throwing them aside. He rubbed her legs and propped them up, pulling her close to him. He rubbed his hands up her thighs and finally hooked his thumbs under the sides of her panties, slowly pulling them off and tossing them aside. He repositioned himself so his face was at her pussy and her legs were over his head. He took a couple fingers and teased at the labia, just rubbing it gently. Then he put his face up to her and licked her up and down. He explored her at first, just feeling his way around with his tongue, and then began to trace figure eights with his tongue, focusing occasionally directly on her clit. He brought his head up for a second to see Summer's face, and she was fully gone. She was very much high, and she looked like she was in pure ecstasy. He went back down and worked at her clit again with his tongue. She moaned and grabbed a fistfull of his hair, and clutching at the couch with her other hand. The more he worked, the more her legs began to shake. 

"You're so fucking hot, Summer," Rick said, lookup up at her. She was thrashing about in her ecstasy. "I wanna fuck you, Summer. I wanna fuck you so much." He honestly was surprised to hear the words leave his lips. That was a distant dream that he never imagined would happen, but here he was, his own granddaughter moaning under his ministrations. 

"God, fuck me, Rick!" Summer said breathily, and stroked down Rick's face with her hand. Their eyes met and a devious grin crossed Rick's face. He was all too happy to oblige. 

He took his shorts off and stroked his cock a few times, looking at summer with lust. Summer looked so good disheveled and stoned. He was amazed at how sexy this girl could be. He knelt on the couch and pulled Summer's legs up and spread them wide. Summer rested them on his shoulders. He teased at her entrance a few times before gently easing himself into her. Summer groaned, the feeling of him inside her too much to bear.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked gently, pausing inside her. 

Summer nodded vigorously. "You're just so big, grandpa!"

A surge of electricity shot through him at hearing her call him that. He was so fucked.

He pulled out and entered her again, slowly building up to a rhythm. Summer moaned. The feeling of him filling her up was almost too much for her to bear. With her weed-addled brain, she kept hyperfocusing on everything that was happening. She focused on the look on Rick's face, and then she focused on the feeling of him thrusting in her, and then she got distracted by the feeling of his hands rubbing at her thighs. She was overwhelmed by sensation.

Rick began to speed up, and Summer couldn't help but let out a very loud moan. 

Rick said soothingly, "shhh," but Summer couldn't help herself. It was likely that everyone in the lounge knew what was going on, but the two of them were too high to care. 

Summer marveled at the feeling of Rick's cock, at how close and warm she felt connecting with him like this. It was like her whole body was on fire. And Rick was out of his mind with the feeling of him pounding into her and her warmth surrounding his cock.

"Oh my god, Rick" Summer said, unable to stop from crying out. 

"Fuck," was all Rick managed to say. He could feel himself getting close. Heat was building so intensely in his abdomen, and he couldn't stop himself from pounding into Summer with the vigor of some twenty year old. 

"Oh fuck," He said again, "Fuck, I'm gonna come," and after a few more strokes, he pulled out and stroked himself, shooting his come onto Summer's chest. 

"Oh my god," He said, panting. His chest was heaving. Summer looked dazed. 

Rick slowly got up, and found some paper towels on the counter-top. He wiped off his cock, and then used another paper towel to clean off summer's chest. Summer smiled awkwardly. 

"Fuck," Rick said. "Did that really just happen?" 

Summer pulled her legs in and made space for Rick to sit down on the couch. Rick looked at her intently, "Are you okay?"

Summer nodded and smiled shyly, "I've kind of secretly been wanting to do that for a while now. I always wondered what it would be like."

Rick raised an eyebrow, "And? How was it?"

Summer laughed and planted her hands on Rick's chest and kissed him deeply. Rick brought a hand to her cheek and rubbed her face down to her neck. 

Something told them both that was going to happen a lot more often.


End file.
